Millions are affected by back and neck pain. Many patients can respond well to non-surgical treatments. However, many others may turn to surgical solutions to alleviate their pain. In some instances, the pain can be caused from a herniated disc. A disc herniates when some of the disc's gel like center bulges or ruptures through the outer ring of the disc and presses on nerve roots or the spinal cord. To alleviate the pain, a surgeon may perform a procedure called a discectomy and fusion, whereby the disc is removed and a replacement disc with bone graft is inserted therein. A plate can then be screwed into adjacent vertebral bones, thereby stabilizing the spine and facilitating fusion and healing. There is a constant need for improved plate and plate systems that can be used in surgical procedures.